Recent advancements in the field of telecommunications have extended the functionalities of various telecommunication devices, such as smartphones. In conventional systems, if a callee is not available to answer a particular call received at a smartphone, then a telecommunication server or an answering machine, may auto-answer the call and may play a pre-recorded audio to a caller. The telecommunication server or the answering machine may further record the audio of the caller during the duration of the call as a voice mail and may enable the callee to access the voice mail. However, the recorded voice mails often tend to be long and cluttered with irrelevant and superficial information. Therefore, the callee may find it cumbersome at a later point in time to derive useful information from the voice mails recorded for different callers. Further, the caller usually hear a static pre-recorded message from the conventional automatic call answering machines or call assistants regardless of the current-status of the caller.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.